I Am Not Crazy!
by H3saw3dH3w1tt
Summary: Ryen is trying to find the eye of his affection, Blaire, or better known as Vulgar, after she disappears suddenly.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's that?" Gracy asked, bouncing up and down on Ryen's bed as they sat reminiscing.

"Blaire. Vulgar. She's the voxist for our old band," Ryen threw his drum sticks aside and came to sit next to his niece.

"Oh her! I think you showed me a picture once," she bound over to look at his cork board full of photos, "There it is! She's really pretty."

"yeah, we used to have a 'thing'. We had the best play fights."

Gracy crawled up to admire the picture of Vulgar smiling in the sunset, "You liked her, Uncle Ry?"  
"Yeah, I did. But she got so crazy all of a sudden," Ryen sighed.

Grace thought she heard disappointment in her uncle's voice and felt sad for him, "She did?"

"Yes. I've never stopped looking for her. Say, do you want some icecream?"

Gracy smiled and jumped off the bed, running down the hall screaming, "icecream!"

A while into the past...

Vulgar walked past the school hall, humming a song in her head, _'I've gone for too long, living like I'm not alive. So I'm gonna start over tonight beginning with you and I...'_

She sat down in a window chair in her home room, still humming quietly to herself.

"Early again, Blaire?" The teacher walked in, a very unsurprised expression on her made-up face.

"I don't mind waiting, boss," Vulgar corrected her head piece and went back to chilling next to the window. Teacher looked at Blaire for a moment and sighed. This would be called a good morning for Blaire.

"Hey man!" Ryen greeted Blaire, he nodded at her.

Vulgar replied with a punch to the arm, followed by a cheeky smile, "Hey man, how's it?"

"Ahh, you know.."

"You loof," Vulgar readjusted her headphones and passed one over to Ryen.

Days like these made him smile. His best friend was awesome. Vulgar was strange and not afraid to stand all by herself. His other friends were cool-yes, he loved them- but it was Blaire who would always be there when the rest had disappeared.

_'Down to you, you're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I..'_

"Hey dude, what're you doing tonight?" Ryen called Vulgar later on that following Friday.

"Ryen," Vulgar's voice came through raspy and broken, "I'll text you back in a minute."

"Are you okay?"

"Oi! I'm talking to you!"

"Get out!" Vulgar cursed and slammed the phone down. Ryen could make the voice of a man in the background, hoping it was her boyfriend and not her father.

A good 10 minutes later, his phone rang.

"Yo."

"I'm sorry, Ry..." Vulgar's voice was scratchier than before, it sounded like she'd been screaming, "Please don't ask right now, lets just go our somewhere."

"I heard there's a nice party going on down the street. Want to check it out?"

"Sounds nifty. I'll be round in a mo."

He knew better to ask questions later and take her pretending to be fine. He sighed, "Where's that Rum gone?"

_'Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place!'_

Vulgar came dressed in a tight, black mini-skirt, a black and white singlet and her holey-knit sweater. Adorning knee-high Doc Martens and wearing her half-back length, brown hair down, she looked like a newly single chick, "Ready, Ry-ry?"

She smiled, walking out of his house with a newly found swagger.


	2. Chapter 2

_You gotta show me where you are,_

_You know I've wished upon a star!_

"Hey guys!" Luke, the party owner, waved out to them, "We're just about to hit some lines, come join!"

Ryen looked down at Vulgar, who merely smiled and slinkily followed Luke to the outside room.

"Blaire!" Someone called out, she was being hug-attacked by an old friend of hers.

"Her Red!" She smiled viciously, hugging him back, "I'll be right back!"

Ryen watched with interest as she pulled away, his sight fo9llowing Vulgar as she took the straw from the table and racked up a giant slug of a line for herself.

"Ry! Hit this stuff tonight! It smacks you straight away!"

Vulgar had a giant smile spread across her face, her pupils were dilated massively, "Go on Ryen!"

She started jumping, taking his hand and pulling him towards the table. All he could think about was her tits bouncing in his face...

Ryen had lost track of what'd been going on, what the time was or even where Blaire had gotten to. What he did know, was the music was amazing and the chicks were hot. He slapped himself. No, he was supposed to be looking after Vulgar, making sure she was okay.

"Vulgar?"

_'So I guess we're back to us, Oh, Cameraman swing the focus"_

"Vulgar?" Ryen walked through the kitchen to the lounge, spotting a chick on top of another chick. The one on top had a hand on the other chicks tit, while the other chick had her hands on her butt, under her skirt. She was grinding in her lap, almost dry humping.

Ryen took a minute to adjust before realizing that the chick on top was Vulgar. He shrugged and decided to turn on the swagger. There was a lot of 'tail' around and he wanted it all.

"Oh my god," Vulgar laid back on Luke's bed, fresh out of orgasms and clothes, "I wish I could find a dick that good."  
The other girl came up from under the blankets and wiped her face, "Thanks."

A giant smile spread across their faces, "I'm really high."

"I'm Alessa. Nice to meet you, 'Really High'."

They shook hands, "Give me your number," Alessa rolled over and began sucking on her nipple.

"Oh.." Vulgar smiled and handed her phone to her, "We have to do this another time."

"Yes," Alessa grinned, "We definitely do."

Vulgar stumbled out of Luke's room after being jacked off and fixing herself up. Alessa made sure toti cover his pillow in a lipstick not, thanking him for the use of his bed.

_I'm Miss Autonomy, Miss Nowhere..._

'Time for a smoke,' Blaire wandered to the other side of the house, onto the quiet deck that no one really used at these things.

'_If I gave you the truth, would it keep you alive?'_

"Hello?" Vulgar fished out a cigarette and her lighter, turning into the wall to light it, "Oh god, what do you want?"

She slowly reached for her bottle of rum...

Ryen stumbled out of Luke's bedroom, followed by a drunk chick with half her clothing on, "See you round, lady," He grinned and waltzed off with a bourbon in hand, thinking it might be an idea to search for Vulgar.

"Hey man, you seen Blaire?" He nudged red with his fist.

"Nah man, last time I saw her she was with that chick eh," Red's face lit up with a cheeky grin.

"All gee bro," Ryen swaggered off to take a piss. He walked around to the back deck where no one was around and started to pee.

"No! No! You're the asshole! Don't even get me started on those phone messages I found!"

Ryen stopped mid-piss, hearing a familiar voice. Thinking it was his own mind playing tricks, he continued.

"I have no idea why I wasted 2 years of my life with you, Codes."

A weaker, tearing voice spoke. He looked across to the shadowy end of the deck, seeing the one and only, Vulgar.

"Don't you 'babe' me. You know I hate that," She drank from a straight Mount Gay bottle, "No! You can not turn this around on me when it was you who damn well got caught..." The bottle kept tipping up and the sweet spirits kept disappearing, "... Who the hell tells his girlfriend he had sex with twins and another chick right after that? It's like you never valued our relationship. Tell me one thing, why were you with me?"

Ryen suddenly felt awkward, standing with his cock half hanging out of his jean zip, listening to his best friend breaking down over her ex.

"Wait, wait. It's never your fault though. It's always my fault for having a guy as my best mate and even though it seems to be okay for you to fuck another chick, I'm always the bad guy."

And there went th"e rum bottle, tossed carelessly over her shoulder. Blaire's words were stifled and extremely slurred, "Codesh, I-I-I'm single now. There i-is no me a-and you-u anymore. It's j-just me now. Good-bye-e." Her phone snapped shut and was gently placed in her pocket. Ryen watched Vulgar's head bow and her shoulders began shaking.

"Vulgar?"

She snapped her head behind her, "Oh god, Ry-ry, how much d-id you h-hear?"

"Everything basically," Ryen sobered slightly as she buried her face drunkenly into his shoulder, "I-I-I'm so b-bad!"

She had completely finished the rum, though Ryen wasn't surprised. Vulgar lay her head on his shoulder again and let her tears flow out, "I'm fucked up, Ry-Ry," She mumbled, turning her face into his chest.

Ryen slung his arm over his torn friends shoulder in an effort to comfort her. He, himself, was on the verge of being another black-out ninja.

"Why do I always find the asshole, Ry?" Vulgar looked up at him, her make-up still perfect though her eyes were growing puffy. The dim light was making her glow. Vulgar's tits were perfectly visible from his position. How he wished he could lick the,. And her lips. Her lips were perfect and pouted, covered in shiny -pink lip gloss. Her hair was always soft and fell perfectly across her face all the time.

Ryen smiled down at her. Those legs of hers. And that ass. Always so round and tanned to a perfect brown all year round. Blaire was gorgeous.

"You're my best friend..." Ryen slurred and kissed her pouted lips gently, suddenly regretting all those perverse thoughts he'd been thinking in that small space of time.

"I love you Ry. I'm going to get fucked," Vulgar stood, adjusting herself and stumbling off out the back gate; leaving Ryen on his lonesome.

_'You could love her, if you paid... You could have her everyday... You could have her, if you pray... You could have her every way, yeah.'_

Blaire wandered down the street singing a song from somewhere. She didn't know, she didn't remember. She didn't really care. For all she knew, she was going home. The long way, she'd decided. Today had been a long day. The night had seemed to be even longer. Drunken thoughts seemed to swirl about in Blaire's head, everything had built up to this. A hand raised to her forehead ass she felt the swell in her brain. There's only so much one person can take. The feeling of not wanted to go home grew on her stomach, knowing she'd probably be so drunk as to stumble into the door and smack her head; or make her boots completely soil her Father's "precious" Egyptian rug.

"Which, by the way, shouldn't be on the floor, in the hall where everyone  walks, you ASS CLOWN!" Blaire waved her hands about, cursing her father aloud. She'd managed to walk in a straight line down the centre of the road, not really caring if there were cars coming and going in all sorts of directions.

"To the yellow brick mountain!" Vulgar began climbing the hill known as 'Mount Victoria', the one place in the world where she could be well and truly at peace.

_'This night, walk the dead. In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates. In the dress your husband hates...'_

"What do you want?" Vulgar picked up the ringing android in her pocket.

"Where did you go?"

"No Ryen. I got stolen. I'm in my bunker."

Blaire began to climb the stairs to the giant summit. She shivered, sobering up was never fun.


End file.
